The End
by chaostheory1989
Summary: Being a half ghost did have one disadvantage, an extended life span means he has lost all those he grew up with, he finally reaches for his end after living for almost a century and a half while his friends died long ago


The End

**The End**

His children and their children and so on, all talked of the advantages of him being half ghost, but they never discussed the big disadvantage: his longevity, he was half dead and had been since he was fourteen, that was over a century ago, one hundred and thirty six years to be precise, to the very second. All he grew up with in those years were long dead.

Tucker, he had gone on to become one of the most successful men in the world, alongside his wife Jazz, they died within two weeks of each other, one couldn't be without the other and when Jazz's heart gave out when she was ninety eight so did Tucker's just two weeks later, he was a broken man and on his final day his grand children told Danny he was grateful, he never lost his smile as if he knew his end was near, he was found the next day, clutching a picture of Jazz and smiling, in death he was with his love and he was happy.

Dash, he had gone on to be a professional football player, one of the most idolised men in the country. That is until his wife, the super model, Paulina Baxter was killed by a stalker. He sank in to depression, lost his edge and his mind, he killed himself along with his wife's stalker. They were only twenty four, the story of their deaths had passed in to the halls of history, forgotten to all but Danny.

Star and Kwan lead fairly ordinary lives, Kwan was a small time Football Player, never reaching the levels of his school friend Dash, and Star became a reporter for Amity news, she was killed in a car accident well in to her fifties and Kwan lived in to his eighties before succumbing to the drudgery of his age and slipping in to senility dying at the age of ninety in his sleep.

Valerie has the most short lived time of any from school, one hundred and twenty years ago, when she was aged just twenty years old, was caught in an ambush by ghosts, she was injured fatally in the attack and when Danny got there, she died in Danny's arms. It was in those dark hours, at the loss of a friend that Danny made all ghost fearful, Skulker was destroyed in his hands and Ember was close to it. A ghost attack was rare after that day.

Finally his wife, Sam had one benefit from her possession by Undergrowth, the ectoplasm left in her extended her life span until she died three years ago at the old age of one hundred and thirty seven, she knew her end was near, she embraced it and when she was finally taken in to the welcoming embrace of Death with a smile on her withered feature and tears in her violet eyes.

Death was swift for his friends, but it had yet tried to embrace him, tears fall from his eyes as he stands at a tomb stone, engraved with the Star of David and the words

"Here lies Samantha Elizabeth Fenton 1989 to 2126, Beloved Wife and Mother You shall be sorely missed"

One hundred and forty years of life and three years with out Sam by his side had hurt Danny more then any other ghost attack ever could, Physically, Danny was as healthy as a seventy year old (which for his one hundred and forty is a vast gap) and death wouldn't be swift for him, mentally however, he was tired and despite his expansive family of grand children, great grand children and even great-great grand children had less of an impact on his longing to be in his Sam's embrace, his Great Grand Daughter, Samantha, named for her own great grand mother, would bring Danny his one favourite fruit around every day, a peach. Sam had told him an interesting fact about the humble Peach, within its pit was a small amount of Cyanide. A small bottle of a clear liquid lay hidden in a small locked chest, crafted by his Sam in her youth, his withered hands reached for the glass bottle and a picture of himself, with his Sam, Tucker and Jazz smiling at the camera, death would be swift for him now. And in ten minutes, Samantha and Lilith would find him.

Samantha walked in her ebony hair with its white streaks and soft green glowing eyes walked in with her daughter, Lilith by her side a soft smile on her face, a ghost had visited her in her dreams a few nights prior, one she recognised as her Great-Great Grand mother Sam, she told her

'Soon my husband will leave this world for good, but We will both be there for you darling, you are one of the few Fenton's to inherit Danny's gift and it will serve you well but as Danny has found, it will curse you to a life much longer then the others around you. But do not despair for we shall all be there if you want us.'

A soft green mist escapes from Lilith's mouth as they open the door to Danny's house, and sat looking down at the cold body of Danny Fenton was the ever youthful Danny Phantom, glowing tears trailed down his pale cheeks a soft smile curving his lips, he casts his glowing eyes at the entering pair and says

'I'm sorry I had to leave you all, but I was so lonely with out my Sam.'

The teary eyed pair look at the youthful young man that came from the withered old man lay smiling in his bed, clutching a picture frame.

The sun shines on the black and white statue of Danny Phantom next to the new statue of his wife, Sam Fenton stood proud beside him, on Danny's tomb stone reads

"Here lies Daniel James Fenton 1989 to 2129 A hero, but a husband first and foremost'

At the grave side, just after the body was interred, the temperature dropped like it hadn't in over a century, two figures appeared as blue and green mists escaped several mouths, stood before them, were Danny Fenton and Sam Fenton, as they were before any had seen them, behind them stood discernable figures seen from old pictures of the Fenton Family. A soft smile stands on Danny's mouth

'It took me one hundred and twenty years but my other side finally caught up. Don't be sad for me, I am happier in death then I have been in life for a long time. We may come for visits from time to time, so all of you be good, we'll be watching over you.'

As the figures faded from view there was no eye that was dry at the sight of a smiling twenty year old Danny and Sam, finally together again in The End


End file.
